Happy New Year, Lavi
by DreamWalker18
Summary: Little something i whipped up for the new year. LavixOC. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! ENJOY! oh n i edited it a little... yeah ENJOY!


**Kara: just a little drabble thingy ma bobby... yeah lavixOc... enjoy and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! oh n fyi i added a kiss at the end just cuz i forgot to when i wuz writing this at like... wut? 11:45 at night? yeah that sounds about right... nyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: you and i both kno that i dont own the damn show...**

* * *

Lavi slowly walked up the steps that led to the roof. He had searched the entire order looking for her. Apparently her latest mission hadn't gone so well and there had been many casualties. As he approached the trap door that led to the roof of the tower he could hear small sniffles. He stopped and listened quietly, a few sobs floating into his ears. He sighed and pressed a firm hand on the door, pushing it up so that he could see her.

"Tani? I'm coming up, okay?" he called. He saw her delicate for stiffen as she hurriedly tried to wipe away her remaining tears to no avail. He sighed once more and opened the door the rest of the way and climbing through the hole in the roof. He squatted once he was safely on the roof and gently closed the wooden trap door. Her figure was hunched over with her head resting on her knees which were pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them. Her gaze was clouded and she seemed to be focusing on something far away. "Tani…" he called to her quietly, hoping to gain her attention. When she didn't move, he walked over next to her and squatted down next to her, his arms wrapped around his knees. He glanced over at her curiously, trying to see what she was seeing. "Look, Tani, I know you're upset but-," he stopped mid-sentence as tears formed in her brilliant orange eyes, overflowing in a matter of seconds, and cascading down her pale cheeks.

"L-Lavi… I think… I think it was my fault…" she whispered as she continued to look into the distance.  
"Tani. Whatever it was, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Now stop dwelling in the past. What happened, happened, and there's nothing you can do about it, alright?" he tried to sound comforting but his voice had turned cold. He had said that to someone before, someone from a past log… sky blue eyes set in a delicately pale face, framed by chocolate brown locks.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of thought. He looked off into the starry sky, hoping to recompose himself. Her wavering voice broke his concentration and he turned his head to look at her. To his dismay, tears continued to leak from her eyes.

"No… It… it really was my fault. I was… distracted. And, and that girl, she… she saw me and noticed that I wasn't paying attention… and then the akuma started shooting again and she… Oh God… she was in front of me in a heartbeat. I don't… I don't understand! Why? Why would she die to protect me? I brought the akuma to that town when I found the innocence! She should have hated me! But… but she died, saving me…" she was muttering her eyes wide in horror as she looked down at her small hands, pale shaking hands… she looked like she was reliving the moment over and over again in her head. Then she turned to him and looked at him and at that moment he had never seen anything more sorrowful. Her eyes were full of confusion and anger but both of them were overwhelmed by the sorrow that glistened in her eyes as she looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks and onto her already stained clothes. That look made him feel pitiful and weak as he watched her suffer alone. He reached forward with his hand, his fingers brushing her black tresses. His hand faltered as his grandfather's voice filled his head with warnings against getting attached to people but he shoved them aside as his arm wrapped around her tiny shoulders and pulled her closer to him, burying her head in his chest. He froze again as her voice continued.

"Do you know what it's like, watching someone die in order to protect you?" he shook his head. "It's the most horrible feeling… like you've just been ripped to pieces, or had your heart pulled from your chest…" He flinched at her words and only held her tighter. "Do you know what she did then as she died in front of me?" she paused seeming to gather something inside her body. He held his breath, waiting to hear her voice once more.

"…She smiled at me…" she whispered. There was silence once more. Suddenly her body began to shake violently and she grabbed onto the front of his shirt, sobs wracking her entire body. "Why?! Why did she smile?! Why?!" she was sobbing into his shirt and he held onto her tightly, his face buried in her hair.

"I don't know, Tani. Maybe… she was tired of being useless and unwanted. Maybe she just wanted to end the pain. Maybe… she wanted to thank you for fighting in this war against your will…" he mumbled and she slowly began to calm down as he gently rocked her body in his arms, back and forth, back and forth, slowly, never letting go.

"Thank you…" she said quietly. There was a long pause. "Lavi?"

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"I… I think I've fallen in love with you…" she whispered back and he was almost positive her could feel her smiling into the front of his shirt.

"Mmm… me too," he murmured to her.

A loud crack split the peaceful silence that surrounded them and they both jumped slightly, leaning away from each other, turning to see a beautiful shower of lights. Fireworks of all different colors rained down onto the earth as members of the black order cheered from the ground far below. Lavi turned back to face her and smiled as he saw the familiar glint in her eyes.

"Happy New Year, Tani-chan…" He whispered, leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers. She smiled gently into the kiss before he pulled back and rested his forehead against her shoulder. She smiled down at him and stroked her fingers through his glossy rid hair before looing up into the night sky.

"Happy New Year, Lavi."

* * *

**Kara: Yeah ok so it wasnt great but it wuz something that i whipped up in half an hour for this occasion so DEAL WITH IT! lol HAPPY NEW YEAR AGAIN!!!**


End file.
